Beverages containers of many different types are utilized to dispense beverages of various types to individuals desiring to consume the beverages. The containers can have a variety of shapes and configurations, in addition to a number of different types of dispensing mechanisms. In each configuration, the beverage dispenser is designed to hold a relatively large amount of the particular beverage to be dispensed.
In order to enable the dispensers to function effectively, they are often formed of plastic materials that enhance the ability of the container to retain the beverage in a hot or cold state, based in part on the properties of the materials used to form the containers. Further, the use of plastics enables the containers to be formed in virtually any shape due to the ability of plastic to conform to the shape of a mold for the desired container configuration.
One concern with containers of this type is that, while effective in providing desired amounts of the beverage, the aesthetic appearance of the container is limited based on the manner of its manufacture or construction. As a result, when dispensing beverage containers of these types are utilized, they often detract from, or at the very least, do not enhance the appearance of the environment in which they are placed.
To address this concern, covers have been developed that are placed over the beverage containers that provide an enhancement to the esthetic appearance of the containers. These covers fit over the beverage dispensing containers and are formed of a cloth bag that is shaped to conform exactly to the shape of the beverage dispensing container, such that when placed on the container, these covers assume the shape of the carrier/dispenser. One significant drawback to covers of this type is that if the cover is not formed correctly, or if the material forming the cover has somehow become altered in shape, such as by shrinking, the covers cannot fit the container, with the resultant effect is little or no aesthetic improvement to the appearance of the container. Further, existing covers are made as a single piece so they cannot be adapted to various motifs. Additionally, once the covers become soiled or worn they must be disposed of.
Thus, there exists a need for a device to be utilized in conjunction with beverage dispensing containers that can readily enhance the appearance of the containers in a manner that prevents the containers from detracting from the aesthetic environment in which the containers are used.